Nothing Personal
by nomsayin13
Summary: Happy Early Valentine's Day everyone. That idea came to me just in time this year. Hopefully I'll do more holiday stories like this one. One peaceful day in Station Square... a comic book of Fatman and BlueBird. Rated T so don't let younger sibling see. *it's a sub story that fall in between any of the old stories*


It was a normal day in Station Square and everything was as what you'd call 'normal'. The Babylon Rogues slicing the air with their highly complex hoverboards making faces at just about anyone. (Annoying but not a problem). People walked the sidewalks of the city, couples getting in Twinkle Park for free. Basically everyone out and about doing their business. And enjoying it a lot.

Especially our heroes who are sort of scattered around the house at the moment; Amy, Sam and Flower were at the Station Square mall shopping; Knuckles at the Master Emerald, feet firmly on the ground; Tails down in the mansion's basement, his 'second workshop' and Ella and Mr. Tanaka at the kitchen drinking coffee and laughing. It was the perfect day for all.

Sonic sat in his favorite comfy chair reading a comic book he found while Metal Sonic was vacuuming (In fact, Tails reprogrammed Metal Sonic to have him believe he worked with the Sonic Team. If Eggman miss Metal Sonic, he wasn't in a rush to show it). The blue hero enjoyed the comic, the way the hero of the comic- the infamous Fatman (it's more interesting than it sounds) bounced from wall to wall with his humongous stomach evading escapes from the villainous Dr. Wolfstein.

Eventually the hero collided with the doctor and he's out. Sonic cheered, for he loved it when Fatman won. BlueBird, Fatman's trusted and loyal sidekick dressed like, well a bluebird, tossed a net over the evil doctor's head, earning himself a high five from Fatman.

Sonic eagerly kept reading, awaiting Fatman's signature conclusion to the comic- or at least until the next one comes out a week later. He was smiling his usual smile ear to ear, the words pasted on his eyeballs and then...

His eyes widen. Blinked. Once. Twice. Then down the comic went to the floor, making no noise as the ground met it. The blue hedgehog felt himself go numb; this has got to be one of the most traumatic thing he had ever seen any fictional cartoon characters do. His thoughts rang in his ears, his heartbeat ran as fast as he does when running at his normal speed. Sonic had a hard time thinking clearly. Was that? Did the two just- no no it can't be! There must have been a mistake or something. The hero began to debate on whether or not he should peek at the part, just in case his eyes deceived him...

_30 minutes later_

_Knock! Knock_! Sonic gasped at the intrusion from outside.

"Wh-who is it?" The hero felt really shaken up by all of this.

"Faker, it's me," Shadow sounded annoyed like they've been through it millions of times already. "You know that."

Sonic, feeling somewhat calm, says, "So uh, ya need something?"

"Not from you Faker," (oh how Shadow loved to use that word when he knew perfectly well Sonic loathed it.) "I just need a break from people."

"Here?"

"Yeah."

The blue hedgehog couldn't help but feel surprised. Shadow, coming here to the mansion? Why that of all the places? He shrugged. Ah well. Opportunities like that don't come that often, so Sonic cracked open the door allowing Shadow to enter. The black hedgehog entered and gave Sonic a rough push with his left shoulder and plopped himself on a chair, grabbing a book (*cough* out of nowhere *cough*) and proceeded to read it.

Sonic remained in the spot he was in when Shadow entered the room. He couldn't make himself move. Shadow too noticed and gave him a weird look. "I've been here for barely a minute and you're acting odd. What's is going on?"

Sonic stared at him dumbly. "Me?"

"No your evil twin," Shadow replies sarcastically. "Of course you! You're the only one here in the room besides me. Why are you acting funny?"

Sonic's eyes rolled back into his head in search of any thoughts that may reassure Shadow he's fine. None. Now Shadow was really paranoid. He made his way over to Sonic only to feel his feet pick up something...paper. Frowning he plucked it, read it-RRRIIIIIPPP Shadow stomped his way over to Sonic, grabbing him by his collarbone.

"Faker, what in the hell is that!?" he exclaimed.

Sonic immediately switched back to focus. By the look on Shadow's expression, he figured that Shadow knew what was bugging him. Sonic gulped. "It's not mine," he squeaked. "I found it in Chris's bedroom. He seemed to have forgotten to so I...picked it for myself."

"Did you know about...that scene!" Shadow interrogated him. Sonic shook his head. Shadow dropped Sonic to the ground.

The blue hedgehog stood on his knees. "How was I supposed to know what Chris reads?"

"I don't know, maybe because, oh yeah- you live with him!" Shadow sighed as he took quick breaths to calm down. "Never mind, I don't have time for this. I'll leave you to your...'reading' time."

"WAIT!"

Shadow halted as though the single word had a magical effect on him. Regardless he was annoyed. "What?"

"Maybe we should try it." Sonic's hands flew to his mouth in hopes that would prevent the words from leaving his mouth. Too late.

Shadow's face was solemn. "Excuse me?"

Sonic couldn't believe he was doing it. Quite unbelievable that he was speaking of it let alone thinking of it. Still though, Sonic had a feeling that maybe just maybe, the thought will leave him. "You know...kissing?"

Shadow's reaction that time held a bit more emotion: disbelief. "Why not go and kiss a girl?"

"Those heroes in the story are both dudes," Sonic points out.

"So?"

"Soo the thought won't leave my head until I actually kiss a guy."

Shadow shook his head. "There is a reason I never come in contact with you Faker let alone kiss you. Th-this-" Sonic for the first time saw Shadow flustered. The black hedgehog sighed. "This is wrong, against my personality. I can't do that." Shadow narrowed his eyes at him. "Why would I even think of doing it with you?"

Luckily for Sonic at the moment, an idea clicked in his head. "Well, if you had never kissed a guy, you'd save yourself some embarrassment."

"Embarrassment?"

"'Accidents.'" Sonic used the air quotes for emphasis. He saw Shadow carefully place a finger at the end of his chin in thought. Yep that got him thinking.

For a while nothing happened. In fact Sonic was more than sure Shadow stayed in that same position for over a minute. Neither spoke a word. Sonic was about to open his mouth to break the silence when Shadow lunged at him, gently placing his lips on Sonic's in the process. The blue hedgehog's eyes widened in shrill surprise but fell closed. He didn't kiss back nor resist, he just allowed it all to happen. Shadow opened his mouth during the kiss and licked Sonic's tongue, which wasn't that hard to do since Sonic had his mouth open already.

Shadow pulled away right, shoving himself from Sonic as the two stumbled then fell to the ground. Both hedgehogs stole glances in the silence again. Sonic opened his mouth but he couldn't speak. Then realized what he was doing and snapped his mouth shut. Shadow's face was rock again so his thoughts were unreadable. Both stood still.

"Is that how the superheroes did it?" Shadow questioned.

The blue hedgehog thought his answer carefully. "I don't know... but that was..."

"Gross." Shadow interrupts.

"Gross?"

"Gross. And vile. And horrifying. And..."

"Interesting?" Sonic suggested.

Shadow pondered. Then stood up. "That too." Then he was out. Of the door. Back into the peaceful quiet day as though noting happened. Sonic shook his head as he tried to process what just happened. Then he heard the front door open, and a chorus of giggling from the girls: Sam, Flower, and Amy.

The blue hedgehog started for the stairs then felt something at his foot. The comic with Fatman and BlueBird, kissing each other on the...cheek? Sonic chuckled at himself for thinking that he actually thought they were actually making out. And he convinced Shadow to kiss him. He convinced Shadow to kiss him. Despite not feeling very sure about what he thought of him kissing another guy- his archenemy namely- he felt quite triumph. He got Shadow to do something he normally wouldn't do and that made the hedgehog proud.

Sonic started for the stairs but the rustling of paper brought his attention back to the comic, the very comic that earned Sonic his first kiss. With Shadow. Not Sam. Not Amy. Shadow. After a few seconds Sonic shrugged. Then placed the bits of the comic into his drawer, deep in where he normally wouldn't look. Then the blue hero was gone. Within a few hours, the comic was forgotten again. And so was the kiss.

_Wow. I hope it didn't terrify you guys too bad, if that piece of genre is not your cup of tea. But that idea came to my head and I felt I had to write it down for all to see. Anyway QOTS: Should I do more stories like that?_


End file.
